The death to Me
by LavendelStarCatcher
Summary: Once meeting Jean Marco knew his lifespan just became shorter. "You're going to be the dead to me" -Rated T for cursing and my awkward attempt to write something 'decent'- meidival AU ish


I can't write at all. Lol. Just ignore this. My English is horrible, my writing is horrible. I shouldn't have tried. Rated T for cursing, nothing sexual, no kisses, just an awkward meeting things

* * *

His heart was slamming against his chest. He wouldn't be surprised if it would break out eventually. The pace became faster by every unknown movement or noise. He was so nervous. This was such a bad idea. Why should he sneak out of the castle. He wasn't really an adventurous person, her always preferred to read a book instead of going outside. And now he was here, sneaking trough the garden while making his way to the secret gate. Once he arrived at the gate, he noticed that it wasn't used since ages. It wasn't surprisingly, though. He found out about the gate in one of the very few books about the castle. He was sure both his dad and sister didn't knew anything about it. Since his dad hated reading and his sister simply didn't care about the history of this castle.

The gate made a squeaky noise when Marco pushed it open. No guards, no maids, nobody. There was nobody to stop him. He left the palace ground with a hurry. His heart was about to burst, here was sure about that. He never have been more nervous then this very moment, but his body still kept moving on.

It took a clean thirty minutes to get to the 'commoners' market. It was impressing to see all these people, young, old, tall, short, brunettes, blon-

Marco let out a surprised yelp when his body collide with another one and was brought down to ground level. In the few seconds of the fall, Marco closed his eyes, hoping for the best. He end up letting out a soft grunt when his back collided with the sandy road. It didn't hurt that much, but it wasn't that enjoyable ether.

Marco opened his eyes, starring at the blue sky while the heavy weight of another body was pushing him down into the ground. "Excuse me, could you remove yourself from me. It isn't really enjoyable." Marco was a bit offended when the person chuckled, finding Marco's word obviously funny.

"I'm sorry man. I wasn't looking were I was going, I got distracted, sort of." The person, now identified as male, finally got off him, giving him more space to move. It took Marco just a couple of seconds to get on his two legs again, with a bit of help from the stranger.

"It's okay. It can happen to the best of us." Marco smiled at the man, taking the time to dust off his clothes. He was lucky that it barely rained for the last couple of days, other his clothes would be completely drenched with mud.

"I can't fucking believe it." Marco's heart stopped with beating. He was recognized, his dad would kill him. "Jesus, you realize you sounded like some old geezer. I thought I was done for it." His heart started beating again. _An old geezer? _Marco laughed a bit, though he was sure it sounded really awkward. He sounded like some old geezer. That was it. He though that a few minutes ago his soul leaved his body, that it would go up to heaven or whatever was above him. That his body would collide with the ground again, but never would get the chance to get up.

"I swear. If I run into some of my friends like that, I got abused with curses and dead wishes. But you sounded so casually about it! I'm sure that I never met somebody like you before, otherwise I would have remembered it!" Marco wasn't sure if this situation was less awkward than he had expected. The guy was quite carefree about the fact he just slammed his body in some else his body. Or maybe he just hit his head against something.

"Are you okay. Didn't you hit your head or something. Shouldn't you go see a doctor? Ah, I'm Marco by the way." Way to go Marco. You make a fool out of yourself and you just a commoner your name. Dad is surely going to kill me if he ever finds out that I left the castle.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Marco," the stranger grinned, apparently finding it amusing to talk like a gentlemen. "I'm Jean. Jean Kirstein. Is there anything I could to repay you. I hate being in debt with people, plus people often already getting rid of their bet by punching me in the face. You are actually the first person who doesn't ether curse at me or punch me."

Did the guy just complimented him, or was it more like an insult. Marco wasn't sure. The one thing he was sure about that he was flustered. He was sure he was matching a tomato right now. "Ah… Uhm…"

His stomach gave the answer. A loud and embarrassing growl came from Marco's stomach. Marco turned redder, as far as that was possible. "I think some food would do just find repaying your debt." All these hours spending on giving speeches finally paid off. He was able to speak without stuttering in embarrassing situations.

Jean' laugh was a nice laugh. It had a nice ring to it. "You're the oddest person I ever met in my entire life and I have met a lot people." He felt less hungry. It did hurt. Was he that off? "Don't gave me that look. Not in a bad way. It's nice that for once in a while I don't get my ass kicked or get insulted by somebody."

Marco concluded that Jean was a terrible singer. He didn't minded that much though, it was fun to listen how Jean tried his best to not embarrass himself to much. "My apologize, but maybe you should quit singing. I'm afraid nobody is really enjoying it" Jean' laugh defiantly had a nice ring to it.

"Dude. I swear to god, you're to funniest guy I ever met. Quit being so polite. Before you know it they will mistake you for royal and believe me, people here don't really like royals. They let us live in poverty and they pretty much live on their own money. How bad is it to share a bit, those royal asses." Marco was surprised that he was able to keep his smile, though it only was a half-ass smile.

"Hey Marco, why don't you sing? I already made a fool out myself so it is your turn." Ah, it returned, he almost missed the heat on is face and the red color that the heat added. _Almost. _Marco gulped, avoiding eye-contact at all cost. Whatever this guy did, he had an amazing ability to make him feel awkward.

"I… Don't know at lot… Songs. Yeah! I don't listen to a lot music." Marco spoke carefully, trying not to stutter much. He hated his singing voice. Not that it was good at all. His sister often made fun of his singing voice that is sounded a bit girlish. He couldn't help it, puberty was just late.

"Pussy. There is sure one song you know. Maybe a old lullaby or something. Don't you dare to back out of this." Jean would be the dead to him, he was sure of that. He just had to sing one song. Get his food, eat his food, depart from Jean and never leave the castle again. Never seeing Jean again. The last thought made his heart clench. He knew the guy for maybe a hour, maybe two hours and he already felt sad of thinking never seeing him again. He was sure of it, this guy was going to be the dead of him.

"Fine, but don't laugh… I only remember one song… Plus I have horrible singing voice." Marco took a deep breath, avoided eye contact all cost and started singing.

His eyes end up wandering off to Jean' face, which was looking at him with a smirk, mixed with a bit of awe. It wouldn't surprised him if Jean though he sounded like a girl, or that is was weird because the song wasn't English. That's right, the song wasn't English. His mother was from German origin and end up singing this German lullaby a lot to him before she passed away.

Marco grinned awkwardly once he finish singing. "I'm horrible singer I know." Jean nodded, smirking.

"You're completely right. Your singing is horrible. But" Jean' face grew a bit softer. "It has been a while I heard that song… My dad used to sing it to me when I was a kid. It's a bit embarrassing…" Marco could only smile. He didn't know why, he just smiled.

They ate this odd stuff. Jean called them fried potatoes, they were the greatest things on the world. That were Jean' words. But in the end, he couldn't disagree that the odd looking snack tasted good.

On his way back home, Marco had to admit, the chemistry between Jean and him was nice. Jean was loud, rude and careless, but maybe that was the reason he got along with Jean. He was different from all the royalties he met. Jean didn't saw him as the 'son of the king' but as Marco, the quick flustered and bad singing Marco.

* * *

OOC and terrible. This AU has been bothering me for a while... But I can't write like you so yeah XD Prince!Macro x Pesant!Jean only a bit different but yeah I dunno. I shouldn't spoil if I ever am planning on continuing this... Nvm.

- Mara


End file.
